


Fall, Winter, Spring

by Brigdh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble Collection, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall, Winter, Spring

Fall

Tsuzuki was shaky after Kyoto. Hisoka hadn't expected him to be perfectly normal, but he hated the way Tsuzuki moved now, like he was always afraid of breaking something. Like he wasn't even really there. It put Hisoka's nerves on edge, and he snapped at everyone, including Tsuzuki, which didn't help.

Tsuzuki played with pens at their desk, making constant, annoying clickings. Finally Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's tie and hauled him closer, kissed him soundly until he stopped for breath.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said, intelligently.

Hisoka nodded. "You said you'd stay with me. Quit trying to get out of it."

Tsuzuki smiled.

***

Winter

It's snowing outside. White covers the windowsills of Hisoka's home, a safe, warm place against the blizzard of the world. It tends to snow just once a year in Meifu- the day of the first snow in the mortal world. In Tokyo, people are celebrating.

"Tell me what you want," Tsuzuki says, terrified. They've never done this before. 'Don't mess this up,' he thinks. 'Gods, don't mess this up.'

Hisoka's hesitation is barely noticeable. "This," he mutters, and presses closer to Tsuzuki, throws a thigh across his lap. Tsuzuki clenches a shivering hand in his shirt before pulling it off.

***

Spring

Hisoka knew Tsuzuki loved him; he heard it a hundred times a day. Tsuzuki dropped it into conversation continuously, added it to good mornings and good nights, shamelessly used it when he pretended to cry, pleading, "But I love you, Hisoka!"

The day Hisoka first said it was ordinary. The setting sun glinted off Fukuoka's skyscrapers, and dirty dishes cluttered the table between them. Tsuzuki's leg rested against his own, his partner's distracted, content thoughts filtering through. And Hisoka knew he loved him. He said so, and Tsuzuki was speechless, looking so shocked and confused that Hisoka hurt himself laughing.


End file.
